


Stop Hitting on My Sister!

by virus21



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian is a little flirt, F/M, Mia is a tease, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: Damian is hitting on Jon's sister and Jon does like it.





	Stop Hitting on My Sister!

Stop Hitting on My Sister!

Disclaimer: Finding hard to write witty ways to say that I don't own these things

Jon regretted it. He didn't regret much, given his young age. But this he did, greatly. He didn't even know he had an older sister. From what he understood, she was some plot by on of his father's enemies, Brainiac he thinks it was, to destroy him. She vanished and then she was back and his parents were more than happy to have her. Not that the idea of an older sister bothered him, far from it. The two got along find despite her abrasive personality. It wasn't her that was at fault. It was him.

From the moment that Jon had introduced Mia to Damian, his best friend was like a over eager puppy. He would want to be around her as often as possible, sometimes to the point of ignoring Jon himself. Jon would call him out on this and Damian would either deny it or, as out of character as it was apologize. Granted it was because either he could lie his way out of it or someone, either Alfred, Damian's father or even Mia herself, would tell him too.

As bad as that was, it got worse. The fact that Damian, the Son of Batman, Grandson of Ra's Al Ghul, turned into a little perv when Mia was around. He was most subtle of course, but it was there. He would disguise it in more elegant speech that he was known for, but it was clear if one read between the lines. Jon chalked it up to having reporters as parents for having this ability.

He would comment on her shapely behind when she was in costume. It wasn't helped by her not having at least a skirt the way Kara does. Jon suggested she do so, just so Damian would stop said comments. She didn't and pretty much told him it wasn't his business what she wore.

Then commenting on her breasts. Yes, they were large and noticeable. It seemed to be a thing with Kryptonian females. Jon blamed the sun. It was creepy and least we forget, it was his best friend saying this about his sister. 

Now, one would think with Mia's rather abrasive personality would be a turn off, not the least bit because of Damian's own abrasiveness. On the contrary, Damian found Mia's attitude appealing. Perhaps it was due to them understanding each other in that way. That just made Jon even more unhappy with him being around her.

Jon finally decided that enough was enough one day. He and Mia were at the manor and right an cue, Damian was pulling the same crap. And then “Damian, stop hitting in my sister”!

Mia and Damian turned towards Jon, Damian's face showing that he was in a panic “Wha, what are you talking about? I'm not hitting your sister. What gave you such an impression”?

“Everything! You been acting either like a pick artist like your older brothers or like a frat boy as mom would say. All towards Mia. Stop it”.

Before Damian could protest, Mia rose to speak “Damian, were you hitting on me”? Damian went into panic mode “No no! I wasn't. Jon is just misunderstanding simple complements. Nothing more”.

“Oh, you got a little crush on me. Well sorry little jerk, but not going to happen”. Damian, having enough of the verbal beat down, left the room in a huff. 

“Well, I was hoping to milk that for a while longer. Oh well.” 

“Wait! You knew what he was doing?!” Jon was shocked. Mia was aware of all the flirting and lude comments and was egging Damian on “Why were you doing that?!”

“Amusement. Brat needed to be take down a peg or too and I was working my way there. But you beat me to it. Oh well”.

Jon was shocked and horrified. Though in the time he knew Mia, it was something she would do. Still, at least the weirdness was over. That is until Mia spoke once more “I'll just wait until he's older then. Might be even funnier.”

“Mia!”


End file.
